


Eternal Promise

by Akemi92



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Demons, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Kissing, Light Angst, Love, Love Confessions, Magic, Neck Kissing, Sex, Soft Lee Hoseok | Wonho, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29922774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi92/pseuds/Akemi92
Summary: A Demon falling in love and breaking the laws surrounding the magic world.Magical creatures finding each other.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok | Wonho & Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho & You, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Reader, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/You
Kudos: 9





	Eternal Promise

The human world hides precious gems no one is supposed to see or take away.

The human world hides creatures no one is supposed to know about, their existence must remain hidden for humans would haunt them, they would chase them away too scared of sharing their planet with so called “monsters”. That’s why you live refusing to acknowledge the power you possess, refusing to use your magic in your everyday life not to arouse suspicion among your peers. You just wish to live a normal life, is that too much to ask?

You can, however, feel when other supernatural creatures walk past you, when you share accidental glances, accidental touches, you see them and they see you but no one dares to act on it.

Hiding in plain sight is more difficult than one can imagine. In the rare occasions when you slip and, absentmindedly, call for some magic help, you always make sure to cover it up making sure no one sees you and wonders what has happened with a curious lifted brow. Someone does see you, however, one night, someone who’s a creature of the night, out for his own survival haunt, looking for preys to feed on. He’s a demon, just a glance tells you so, a demon with glowing red eyes hiding in the shadows and waiting. The creature chuckles when he sees your little magic trick to pick up papers fallen from your hands, a grin plasters on his face at the thought of eating up another creature, a different kind from his but a supernatural creature nonetheless. The thrill of breaking a law created Centuries ago has his blood frizzle and adrenaline pervading his whole being. He presents himself to you in his human form, a handsome young man with an impressive physique but you see the little flame in his eyes, the desire vibrating in his veins. His outstretched hand feels warm at the touch when he introduces himself right after asking you if you’re okay, if you need any help carrying your papers. Danger alarms blast in your mind, you should run, you know he’s a demon, you know how they move in the night, you perfectly know you shouldn’t mingle with any of them, however, even if his eyes blink red, they look soft and sweet and you take the bait, you eat it together with the metaphorical fishing rod in his possession.

A demon doesn’t usually wine and dine, such creatures jump on their selected preys with no reserve, however, this one time, he asks to accompany you home since walking by dark alleys is not safe. He walks with you and you talk a little, conversation awkward due to the implications of your different kinds of DNAs. In his mind, the demon craves you, he almost drools at the thought of sinking his teeth into your flesh when he’s, finally, in his true form and ready to eat and he looks at you with a sinister smile adorning his lips, he can’t help it, you look and smell delicious, succulent, no one is going to know what happened between the two of you if he acts in the silence of his dear shadows, the higher ups won’t notice either or, at least, he hopes so. 

On the way home, you realize you can’t help glancing at him, at his thick thighs, his firm chest clearly giving a hard time to his t-shirt visible underneath his jacket. He is really handsome in his human form, maybe that’s how he convinces whoever he wants to feast on to follow him, maybe that’s how he seduces the men and women and leads them towards darkness. You know how to protect yourself, however, you won’t fall for his tricks, you won’t be tonight’s meal; you repeat all of that in your head like a mantra as you approach your house. It’s not safe to show him where you live, what if he comes back for you? What if you escape him once and then succumb the next time he tries completing his mission? Maybe he will move on to an easier target, he could do that and forget all about you also resisting the urge to cause an uproar in the creature community.

At one point, right before walking up the steps to your door, the demon discards his jacket to swoon you right then and there with his muscular arms; it has already worked on multiple people, he doesn’t see why it wouldn’t work on you as well. His muscles flex and bulge on either side on your head when he traps you between his body and the door. Everything about him is sexy, inviting, he creates the most sinful images in your head making you want to live them, to give in to his seduction and let him take you. He works his magic on you, he instills the emotions he wants you to feel to let your guard down and it works, for a fleeting moment it works and you sigh, closing your eyes and breaking the eye contact he forced on you. Already sure of his victory, the man smirks, leaning down to peck your neck, a fleeting touch of his lips that has your mind spiral. However, the voice inside you brings you back to reality; he’s not here to take you to bed, well he could be, but that’s not his main goal, the demon wants to feed on you and you can’t allow it so you open your eyes and push him away with the help of your own magic.

“Not today, Demon” you smirk and get inside your house leaving him wide eyed on your porch, incredulous at the rejection he just experienced. It’s definitely a first for him, you are something else but he couldn’t expect less from a smart creature, so different from all the humans he seduced and fed on encountering no resistance at all. The demon leaves your house and goes back to haunting, easily finding his next prey: a clueless man walking through a park all by himself. Once the man is pushed against a tree, moaning and anticipating pleasure, the demon changes appearance, he shows himself for what he really is and sinks his long, sharp teeth in his neck, killing any possible scream coming out of the man's mouth and ending his life, limp body easily manhandled and consumed.

Demons, usually, revel in the feeding, in the killing, they draw pleasure from seeing life leaving someone’s eyes. After meeting you, however, that is not the case anymore, he doesn’t feel anything except for his stomach getting full and hunger washing away, he’s devoid of emotions as his mind always travels to you who rejected him, to you who didn’t let him have a taste, to you shutting the door right in his face. Thoughts quickly turn into obsession and he seeks you again, he knows where you live, anyways, it shouldn’t be hard to get a hold of you. 

After that night, weeks ago, you decided to cast a protection spell all over your house, just in case he would come unannounced and, now that you see him struggling to reach your front door, you realize you made the right decision. 

“What are you doing here?” you ask looking out of the window, from the safety of your home.

“What did you do?” he groans, fighting to walk through an invisible wall.

“I think you know and I asked a question” your voice is firm, a facade of how you, really, are feeling.

“I… I know you possess magic and I have a problem you can, maybe, fix” demons are sly, you know that, he does sound a little honest, though, but you can’t easily trust him.

“I know your kind, I won’t fall for it”

“Damn it…” he thinks. You are not going to be an easy target, that’s an ulterior proof.

“Please?” he gives you his best puppy eyes and you hate yourself for giving in a little.

“I’m coming out” you sigh and open the main door. The invisible wall separating the two of you stays up as you talk, seemingly, one before the other.

The demon tells you he’s not feeling himself since the night he met you and that your magic can help him. His reasoning doesn’t really make sense to you, nothing happened that night, how can you even help him? It takes a while for him to convince you but, in the end, you cave in and ask him how you can help him and what he plans on doing, to which he replies “Come to lunch with me” with a smirk. 

“Unbelievable” you scoff. It must be one of his seduction techniques. You reject him again and go back to your soft bed, sure you won’t see him again.

Turns out you are wrong. He visits you more and more often until you start anticipating the time he comes and stands in front of your steps knowing you feel his presence, knowing he doesn’t even have to talk to get your attention.

You have no idea what changed in the months he tried getting your attention, you really don’t, and, yet, you find yourself walking down the steps and past your invisible wall to, finally, talk to him face to face, no magic in between you.

The demon, Hoseok, his name, manages to take you out and get his hands on you, however, he hesitates when he has the chance to trap you and end your life, he hesitates and asks himself why. His obsession towards you reached a peak and then dove down to the sea of emotions swimming in his human body without him even realizing it, the craving, the need to have a taste of you, to eat you, as he originally had planned, dissipated while care and infatuation conquered his brain. Just as killing other creatures is against the law, mingling and having sexual relationships is as well; demons should stay with demons, there’s no mixing DNAs that’s acceptable for the representatives of each species. It is even more complicated, now, that he can see something similar to what he is feeling in your eyes. What is he doing? What are you doing? This whole thing could get you both in trouble but, during the months you actually get to know each other, you don’t think about it, you live one another as much as you can, laws and worries left behind.

You give yourself to him, one night, inebriated but sober enough to understand what you are doing. You let your desire get the best of you and, in turn, you let him hold you in his muscular arms and make love to you until the sun shines over the planet again. The Demon doesn't show you his true form, he doesn't want to scare you now that you've become such an important person in his life, he fears your rejection again. No playful banter and proofs of your love will ever be enough to have his insecurities disappear, he's suffered greatly in his long life and he's got reserves.

Hoseok has a beautiful and sweet personality you couldn't believe in, at first. He's uncharacteristically precious for a Demon or, at least, for what the tales and prejudices other creatures shared had you believe, he's a great discovery, you can't lie. You fall for his cuteness, for his caring side, you fall so hard you forget he is a dangerous creature of the night, at times, he just looks like a big teddy bear in your eyes, nothing else. 

Your, now, boyfriend takes you on dates, he goes out of his way to make you feel his love, to make sure you won't leave him just like others did. It is a hard path to walk together, it is exhausting to live surrounded by insecurities, however, one day, when the warm sun paints your skin in a beautiful orange hue and the sand beneath your feet grounds you, you profess your love and will to never leave him, you try your best to convince him that you will never be like the others, you're mated for life, an eternal life with just the two or you. He shows you his true form that very night, his teeth get sharper, his whole body expands, his eyes, though, remain sweet and caring, the eyes you'll love to stare at for eternity. 

"Are you not scared?" he asks while he stands before you. 

"Not at all" you cradle his cheek and caress his rough skin. "I love you" you tell him and the Demon melts right beneath your fingers. 

Hoseok goes back to his human form and holds you for dear life. His eyes glow red when he trails kisses all over your body, when he sucks his mark on your neck, when he encases your hard buds with his lips. His eyes glow as he lowers himself until he can have a taste of you, until he can swipe his tongue and collect the wetness you're giving him. Moan after moan leave your mouth as the man fills you completely, every muscle flexing and sending you in overdrive from how sexy he looks, how gorgeous his furrowed eyebrows present themselves on his sweet face contorted in pleasure. His veiny hands cradle your cheeks and his lips meet yours in absolute bliss as his hips roll to meet yours. Hot chocolate, hot caramel, how lava, hot sweetness washes over you with every stroke, with every groan. The night eats it all away, it conceals your love from indiscreet eyes and ears, it creates a bubble of safety all around you even if, just being in his arms with your head resting on his chest is the safest you've ever felt. 


End file.
